


The Troubles

by TaymeeLove



Series: SyFy Haven Au's [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, SyFy Haven Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: In the little town of Haven, Maine, things are not what they seem. People can do things that shouldn't be physically possible. This is the story of two of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I normally don't put this in stories cause I feel it's a given. But, I don't own any of the characters in this fic. Dean and Cas are based off of Nathan and Jordan from the SyFy series Haven.

A year ago it happened, Castiel James LaChapelle figured out he was one of the troubled. Whenever he touched someone, or someone touched him, it would cause the other extreme pain. He wished he could make it go away, but he didn't know how to make that happen. Even just a simple gesture of a hand on his bare arm for comfort or holding someone's hand weren't in his cards anymore. The troubles were just supposed to be fairy tales told to children. Camp fire stories meant to spook youth in to doing the right thing. Their hoping was wrong- the troubles came back- just like they did every twenty-seven years. 

His boyfriend at the time found that out the hard way. Officer Dean Winchester was the love of his life, they had been together since as far back as he can remember. Dean and him had got into a fight over Dean flirting with some girl at the bar. When he went to touch Cas’ hand to comfort him, he fell to the floor screaming in pain. As soon as he'd recovered Castiel was already gone and that was the last time they saw each other. 

Cas had run away after, finding people who call themselves The Guard who offered him a new life. He moved to the outskirts of town, and got a job at a dinner. Always wearing rubber gloves and long sleeves, to not fret about someone accidentally touching him, and he put Dean behind him to become just another dream he thought about only in the darkest of nights. 

Though when Dean came to find him, he was surprised to find out in just a year his ex-boyfriend had climbed through the ranks to become the chief of police. 

"How- how did you find me?" Cas asks when he went to great the newest customer at his table only to look up and see Dean's killer smile staring at him. 

Green eyes lit up, "I came to talk to someone about this," lifting his shirt to show fully show Castiel his tattoo. Dean had somehow found out about The Guard in his absence and had got their group tattoo. The tattoo, which Cas and Dean both had on their left forearm, was a circular maze with blacked out figures around the four corners like a compass, a woman on each the east and west corners and a man on the north and south. 

"You shouldn't have that," Cas said breathless, "and you shouldn't be here. Please leave Dean," he begged, backing up slowly only to be stopped when he hit the wall that separated the kitchen and dining area. He closed his eyes and lowered his head to face the floor, playing with the ends of his sweater through his gloved hands. "It's not safe for you here, I'm not safe for you," Cas corrected quietly. 

"You can't hurt me anymore," Dean replied laying a hand on Cas' cheek his ring finger rubbing behind Cas' ear just like he used to. 

Because Cas didn't hear Dean screaming or feel the hand move off his cheek, he dared looking up at Dean through his lashes. He saw the man in front of him smiling and not feeling anything. 

"How?" Cas questioned with a small voice barley above a whisper. 

"When you left my trouble kicked in. I can't feel anything anymore." 

Cas looked up at Dean fully, trying to process what he was saying. They stared into each other's eyes. Communicating just like they had done before, eyes bright with unshed tears. 

"Hey Sweetheart," Dean whispered in his ear. 

Castiel allowed the tears to fall as he moved his head aside for Dean to have more room, moaning as the last set of lips he ever felt touched him again. 

"Got anywhere private we can go, Love," Dean asked rutting against Cas. 

"My house is right down the road," he looked around the diner to see if anyone was there then yelling to his co-worker he needed to go out for a smoke, but grabbing Dean's hand and pulled him out to Dean's signature Impala sitting in front of the dinner, "if you can't feel, how do you have sex?" 

"I don't know. I've been trying to find you to figure that out," Dean smirked. 

Castiel waited until they got into the car and he told Dean his address then he set to try and figure out just how much Dean could and could not feel. 

While Dean was trying to drive Cas kissed up and down his neck, walking his fingers up and down Dean's leg gradually getting closer to where he wanted them to be. They got to his house before he could get any closer, but that didn't stop him. He waited for Dean to open the door before climbing out the driver side behind him. He got on his toes and kissed Dean, how he had missed the feeling of Dean's lips on his. He had missed the way Dean's tongue would dance a waltz around his own. He missed everything and wanted to never let Dean go again. 

They continued kissing all the way to the house. Running into things every few feet, but never letting that distract them from leaving each other's lips for anything. Only finally breaking apart when they got to the door so that Cas could unlock it, as soon as it was unlocked hands and lips were back to being everywhere on the other. Cas led the way to his room with subtle pushes on Dean. Their clothes being discarded wherever they landed on the way. Once there Cas pushed him on the bed when they reached it. 

Together they learned that Dean could still feel a little. He felt Castiel's fingers lingering on his stomach on their track downwards. He felt the bites and licks Cas used as a road map to the old days. He could feel everything, but the pain that Cas brought him literally and figuratively when he left. 

They found that together, their troubles didn't work anymore. Uncovering as one body ended and the other began; when there was no drama or ill will between them, that they were one in the same- two pieces to the same coin. Figuring out that the way to stop their ailments was to love each other with their whole hearts and beings, and vowing to never be away from each other again. Together they were stronger. Together they could get through the troubles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely Beta, AngelKrushnic :*  
> I don't know where I'd be with out her <3


End file.
